The Perfect Crime
by Loony Loopy Lupin
Summary: Hermione's parents are killed and she knows who did it, but will anyone believe her!? Can a death eater’s son help convict the former head boy and current ministry worker of the murder he committed?


The Perfect Crime AN: Well this is an idea that just kind of came to me. It is pretty original I think and I have some cool plans for it. Though this first chap may be a bit cliché, just bear with me!!  
  
2nd AN: I have reposted this chapter mainly to clear some things up!! The Mr. Weasley thist story speaks of is NOT Arthur Weasley so don't jump on my case about it!! Also circumstances change, who is to say that even if it was Arthur that he wasn't doing it under imperius! Now anyhoo, on with the story!!  
  
Harry Potter shifted in his sleep.  
  
It was just before dawn, still dark and quite hazy, and a figure in dark robes was hurrying through the dewy forest towards a graveyard just visible in the distance.  
  
Finally, he reached a circle of men and women, all cloaked in darkness. He was still puffing slightly as he stumbled into the circle.  
  
"Sorry, I am late Master. I feared discovery if I left any sooner."  
  
The snake-like man standing in the middle of the masses of dark robes turned towards the voice.  
  
"Ahh, I was wondering if you were coming. I'm not sure I fully trust you yet, Mr. Weasley. You're going to have to prove yourself." Voldemort rasped.  
  
"I am loyal and ready to prove myself Master. Just give me the chance."  
  
"Eager are you?" Voldemort chuckled. "I could use more that are. Don't worry; your time will come soon enough."  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He knew he had just had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember it.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed sorting through her school books. Many of them were old and far below her skill level, but she just couldn't see parting with them. Finally, she began to stack them up in her closet.  
  
Something tapped her on the back. She shrieked, then turned around to see a familiar little owl named Pig. She took the letter from him and began to read it.  
  
Dear Hermione, I hope your having a good summer. Do you think you come stay for a while? It is ruddy boring around here! Dad and Percy are working long hours at the ministry. Sometimes they don't even make it home at night. Bill and Charlie are both abroad, and Fred and George are hard at work, if that what you call it, with Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The shop is doing really well, but Mum still won't hear about it! She still thinks they're going to see the error of their ways and join the ministry. Not bloody likely. Harry is still being forced to stay with those awful muggles, so I am all alone with mum and Ginny. If you can't come I think I'll go mad. Owl me back and let me know soon! -Ron  
  
Just then, there was a knock at Hermione's door.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright in there?"  
  
She opened the door. "Yeah Mom, Pig just startled me," She said stroking the cute little owl. "I got a letter from Ron. Is it okay if I go over there for a while? Please?"  
  
"Hermione, why can't you make friends with a few girls?" Mrs. Granger asked exasperatedly.  
  
Hermione just giggled. "Please?"  
  
"I'll go talk to your father." Hermione knew this meant yes.  
  
With a squeal of delight, Hermione rushed over to hug her mother. "Thanks mum!" Then, she ran back into her room. If she was going to Ron's, she had a lot to get done.  
  
First she had to owl him back though.  
  
Dear Ron, Hey, glad you owled! I can come. Write me back to let me know the details! Love, Hermione  
  
Hermione began packing and preparing in earnest. Although, Hermione was logical and organized when it came to school work, she was downright messy at home. She finished stacking up her books. Then moved on to her clothes, which to take with her and which to leave at home.  
  
While she was packing her mom knocked on the door. "Yes Mom?" She asked.  
  
Her mom looked over Hermione's shoulder to see the trunk already partially filled. She rolled her eyes. "You may go, but I suppose you already had that figured it out, didn't you?"  
  
By the time Hermione had finished packing, Pig was back.  
  
Hey Herm, We'll be expecting you around 12 tomorrow. Mum is insistent on having your parents over for lunch. If you can't make it then, owl me back to let me know when you're coming. See you soon, Ron  
  
The next day, the Granger's pulled up to the Burrow. Hermione leapt from the car, her trunk left forgotten. She knocked and Ginny answered the door.  
  
"Hey Hermione." She looked around expectantly, "Where are your parents?"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh, Mum is still in the car. Getting my trunk I expect. I got out a bit quick I suppose." Mrs. Weasley bustled over to the door. "No need for your poor mother to lug that thing in. I'll just levitate it into the house. Hermione dear, go ahead in."  
  
Hermione walked in to find her best friend longing on the couch watching an old television.  
  
Ginny nudged Hermione and whispered, "He's obsessed."  
  
"Am not," He argued, eyes still glued to the television. Ginny walked in front of his line of vision and promptly turned the TV off.  
  
Ron glared at his sister, but turned grinning sheepishly at Hermione. "Hey Hermione." She laughed and gave him a hug.  
  
"So your dad brought home a telly, aye?"  
  
"Yeah these things are bloody brilliant!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
They all sat down for lunch as usual there was heaps of food.  
  
"It's a shame the rest of the family can't join us, but since the rise of You-Know-Who the boys have longer hours. Even though the ministry continues to deny the situation! Then Fred and George with that blasted joke shop of theirs. Although, I must admit the business is doing quite well."  
  
"Yes, Hermione has tried to explain it all to me. Although, I confess I am still a bit confused."  
  
"Well, you see." Mrs. Weasley began.  
  
"Well, it was lovely having you for lunch Mrs. Granger. I do hope you'll join us again some time."  
  
"That would be splendid." She said as Mrs. Weasley walked her to the car.  
  
"Bye Hermione, dear. We'll meet you at Diagon Alley in a week!" She said and gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head.  
  
"Bye Mum. See you soon. Tell Dad not to worry about me." She said with a grin. Hermione's dad was always a bit nervous when Hermione went to stay with Ron, not that he didn't trust her or anything, but all the same he was a dad he was supposed to worry right? So what if his little girl was almost 17?!  
  
Later that night, Ron insisted that he teach Hermione how to fly better. So they pulled out two ancient Shooting Stars. Ron hopped on his happily. Whereas Hermione climbed on cautiously, as though resigned to the worse.  
  
Hermione had finally loosened up and was soaring around in circles when she intercepted a rather indignant ball of feathers. It was a professional looking tawny owl. She giggled and flew down. The owl chirruped unhappily. Then it dropped the letter in her hands.  
  
Dear Mrs. Granger, I regret to inform you that your parents have both been killed by an unknown person. The ministry will be on the lookout for the culprits and I assure you that if caught they will go to Azkaban. If you have any information regarding their murders, please let us know. Deepest Condolences, Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic  
  
Hermione dropped the letter. She picked it up carefully and reread it. This couldn't be right. It just couldn't, but it was..  
  
AN: I didn't really have too much time to really check over this so please excuse any typos or grammatical errors. I'll probly go back and proof later. Expect the next chapter up fairly soon!! REVIEW or the flying monkeys will get you. *cackles* 


End file.
